The Club DOA
by Faithster
Summary: "Leyendas" para algunas personas les suena a mentiras, a otras maldiciones como para otras era la vida real. La de Dgeros Alive School tal vez la más famosa de todo el oeste de Liverpool. Aquella que aterrorizaba a cualquier niño que pasaba por el escalofriante instituto. Tal vez este sea el caso de Faith Skartskova, la alumna nueva.


Capitulo 1 - Somnolencia

George, George calma, estoy despierta —respondo molesta al terminarse mi paciencia contra mi hermano.

Lo siento Faith, pero es el primer día en el instituto —me dice apenado.

Tranquilo —le digo—, ve a tu habitación, te veré abajo.

No tardes —dice sonriente cerrando la puerta.

Es el primer día en la última opción de bachiller que mis padres nos habrían dado. Nada más y nada menos que Dgeros Alive School.

Mientras que los nervios de George me divertían por todas partes. Tallo mis ojos quitando su pesadez y miro por la ventana. Jenn está regando y cortando las hojas muertas de los rosales que mi padre ha traído de Tailandia. No durarían como siempre. Terminan marchitándose después de una corta temporada.

Termino de dar las dos abotonadas a mi saco y escucho los gritos de Amanda afuera de mi habitación ordenándome que baje a tomar el desayuno.

George y mi madre están hablando sobre mí.

Lucen muy guapos los dos hoy –comenta con simpatía.

No le contesto y sigo mirando la mesa. George se ha manchado toda la boca y el pañuelo le ha salvado su impecable uniforme. Cojo otra servilleta y le limpio la boca.

¿Quieres lo de siempre Faith?

No Amanda.

No debes irte sin haber desayunado.

Solo quiero algo simple… no tengo mucho apetito.

¿Te sientes bien? —

Tal vez no amanecí con apetito—le respondo— ¿Dónde está papá?

Está en Marruecos.

Pero son ya como tres veces en una semana —

Faith, tú sabes que él se esfuerza para darles lo mejor a ustedes.

Esta vez tiene razón. Mi padre pasa demasiadas horas en su trabajo como presidente de una empresa automotriz y nunca se olvida de nosotros. Según es lo que puedo asegurar.

Se la han pasado peleando las últimas semanas en las vacaciones. Tal vez piensen que no les damos importancia. Pero lamentablemente George es el más afectado. No puede ver a sus héroes discutir por una supuesta infidelidad de mi padre.

Termine… gracias —me levanto de la silla y voy a buscar mi bolso con prácticamente nada en el fondo.

Busco a mi hermano con la mirada y le da un beso en la mejilla a mi madre. Luego nos dirigimos hasta la cochera donde Ben está encerando el auto de mi padre.

Dígame que esto es una broma Ben —digo con fastidio al fijarme en aquel auto que seguro mi padre le ha encargado a Ben para llevarnos.

¿Qué broma pequeña? —me disputa sin entender.

Es que… ah… una cosa es que a mi padre le guste exhibir sus clásicos pero es demasiado.

Ya conoces tu padre Faith, adora mostrar su inferioridad inconscientemente, pero no hagas caso a lo que te puedan decir allá.

Le echo un vistazo rápido y sonrió al tocar al "Espíritu del Éxtasis" niego con una sonrisa y subo al auto de una vez.

Estoy seguro que te gustara mucho Faith.

Eso espero.

Debiste asistir al recorrido.

Tú sabes por qué no asistí —le digo a George.

Espero que a Rubsty y a Lester les hayan asignado el mismo salón clases que a nosotros.

Suspiro y hago una mueca, el instituto está a unos cuantos metros. Le pido a Ben que nos deje aquí pero nos deja hasta la principal. Trato que mi rostro deje de parecer al de la maestra Katherine en cuarto grado. Odiaba con toda su fuerza su trabajo de maestra de educación física. Era eso o quedarse en la graja de su padre a ayudarlo con los animales (que odiaba al igual que los niños). La recuerdo muy bien. Vestía ropa holgada casi todos los días. La hacía parecer hombre, también agregando que mide como dos metros y tiene la voz gruesa.

Esto es muy vergonzoso. Las miradas de los demás eran insoportables por todos lados y si no paraban, explotaría ahí mismo. Miro al suelo mejor y llamo a George para que se apresure para irnos lo más rápido posible al salón.

Me despido de Ben y camino junto a mi hermano por los jardines de la entrada.

Mando mi mirada al grupo de chicos que estaban bajo un gran roble. La mayoría de las chicas están sentadas en las estatuas que simulaban una mesa, una banca, y un león enormes. Me fijo en una pareja que se acaricia de una manera muy hermosa. Sonreí en mi interior, después el chico voltea hacia mí y me mira con intensidad que pude casi sentir a mi lado. Luego la que seguro es su novia me mira. Regresa su mirar a él y lo abraza.

En medio de todos ellos hay un chico de pelo negro y ojos penetrantes me observa muy intimidante y me pone nerviosa. Se percata de ello riéndose y vuelve con su rubia.

Regreso a la realidad mientras sacudo mi cabeza. Entonces termino en el grupo de quinto semestre donde también se están Rubsty y Lester.

Miro alrededor. Estoy sentada en la penúltima silla del fondo. Delante de mí esta George. A mi derecha una chica muy nerviosa y tal vez temblando con los ojos cerrados. Seguro es su primer día. A mi izquierda uno de los chicos que estaban en la entrada principal. De ojos azules, pelo castaño y una simpática sonrisa. Es muy guapo.

Hola.


End file.
